Warriors Chapter 5: battle scars
by Seafang2203
Summary: DA FEELSSSS lol im not good at summaries but the thing is way better than the summary.WARNING!violence


**hi every one! I would just like to ask if any one had good warrior names they would like to share with me feel free to share away! kinda running out of names for the alliances page with will be posted soon. my name making is a little of but no limits to adjectives/adverbs/nouns/ect. so any names are welcome! and you may have noticed that SOME THINGS ARE RELATED TO A:TLA *cough elemental clans cough* I OWN NOTHING! this is kind of time lapsy it takes a couple of moons later Finchpaw and the other apprentices are now close to becoming warriors.**

It has been a while since we had a the scuffle with the fire clan rebels I know have cool scars above my eye, my mom says that they are signs that you fought for a reason and she said I should be proud but try not to get any more. i think she got worried that the next one would kill me since she still believes I should carry out her legacy then she says that I should be my own person. But all that's about to change, our warrior ceremonies are coming up soon as well. Life was okay, even Shadow clan was happy and that says something. My new friend, Coalpaw was a loner but mom said to trust him and now we are as close as close can get! ( i need to trust my mom more often) And I kinda think i sorta might a have a c-crush on him. But today would be a start to one big all out war. there have been some Elemental clan warriors we've been able to smuggle back such as Jinx and a couple more we will need all the help we can get. The rebels have finally done it. they are now ready to kill. They struck in the dead of night.

 _Finchpaw? FINCHPAW! "Mmmmmm._ What?" I said in a sleepy voice. I looked up as saw Coal paw staring back at me and the apprentice den cleared out. "What's going on?!" i asked. "THE ELEMENTAL CLAN REBBLES ARE ATTACKING!" he shouted. My eye wide in terror as I ran out side, Colapaw close on my tail. I rammed into the cat that was attacking Orchidpaw.

SEAFANG'S POV

The blood rushing in my veins and a crooked some on my face. My wings spread out and a icy blue flame surrounded my body. My wings slammed against the ground as I went soaring into the air. then dove on the closest cat i could find. Slightly hovering over the ground i scoped him up with my claws and slammed against a rock wall. I landed to get a closer look to see that it was Rebble eye. "HOW? WHY?! YOU CAN FLY?!" he stammered. All i simply said was "Welcome to the new age rebble eye." Then slowly racking his claws down his belly killing him slowly. I flew over to my sister and leader Skystar who was knocking out cats as if they where leaves with the swipe of her paw they went flying. "it seemes that you don't need any help" i said just as her eyes widened. i turned around My mate and daughter Orcihpaw lying on the ground.

FINCHPAW'S POV

I couldn't believe what just happened. a cat behind our backs came and was about to attack us as my dad jumped in-between us. The cat blowed a killing strike on to him then Orchidpaw lashed at his nose and he sent her flying.I turned to see my mother getting mad by the second and when she gets mad people die. She let out a yowl blue fames blazed in her eyes "mom?' i asked in a wimpier. "that's not your mother any more" responded Coalpaw.

SEAFANG POV

Engulfed in rage i saw the cat that possibly killed part of my family. I flew down like a flaming bullet And landed on the cat. "DID YOU ATACK MY FAMILY?!" i asked in a yowl that sounded like multiple voices "one the black kit and try tom fox dug' he spat. I slashed his throaght and he died in minutes. Then I heard another yowl coming from the cliff the rage drained out of my body as i released that it was my sister. I flew as fast as i could towards he she was dangling on the cliff egdge. " How did this happen?!" i aced this was no time for questions but i had to ask" A cat i fought him to the cliff eye andnknocked him over then slipped!" she said. "i'll get you up!" i said still holding her paw. my pads where bleeding slowly slipping forward. Skystar saw it too. "Let go." she said. I couldn't believe my ears "What?! Are you mad?! you'll die!" i shouted "And so will you if you don't!" she responded. Tears where now streaming my face." But I-I can't lose another sister!" I shouted "You will make a great leader. I will all ways be with you Seafang no madder the coast i will all ways be next to you and love you as always because you are my sister you will live a greater destiny that me. Take care of goastpaw for me." She said tears in her eyes but a smile on her face." "What?! no!"' Seafang,I will be with you." and with that she let go.


End file.
